


labored petals

by plenitude



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, i don't know what to put in this anymore
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude
Summary: you laughed, but there's something rustic at the back of your throat, so dense that you can't swallow. you tried again, and it mixed with unknown substance, tangy and sweet, and smooth and silky that want out.what you found later, they were petals.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if any of you have read this work before (chapter 1 & 2 especially), it's because i already posted it before in my twitter, i just decided to move it here! so... the usual a/n: you might encounter some harsh words here and there (it's university life... we all curse at some point, even the purest ones) and... feel free to leave any appreciation and/or critics!
> 
> this was inspired by pushing daisies by 7cm.  
> (i want to refer you guys to the fic but it's already deleted..)

“Lo tau nggak.”

“Nggak.”

“Anjir gue belum bilang apa-apa!”

Jinhyuk menggerutu, dan Seungyoun tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Semampu yang bisa dia tahan, karena pada dasarnya, mereka sedang berada dalam auditorium; mendengarkan kuliah gabungan yang membosankan dan serasa tanpa ujung. Keduanya sudah bosan, itu pasti, kedua mata sudah bergerilya mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk diperhatikan, atau diperbincangkan.

“Makanya ngomong lah.”

Jinhyuk berdecak, hampir ingin menggeplak kepala Seungyoun yang duduk di sebelah kanannya kalau saja dia tidak ingat lingkungan sekitar. Orang di sebelahnya ( _yang lain_ , bukan Seungyoun) sudah melontarkan tatapan sinis karena Jinhyuk bergerak melampaui batasan yang dibuat oleh tempat duduk mereka, dan Jinhyuk merasa ini adalah sebuah simulasi neraka. Jinhyuk menghela napas dan mengucapkan maaf, yang membuat Seungyoun tertawa lagi.

“Diem.”

“Iya iya paduka raja.” _Tahan, tahan, Jinhyuk._ Tak ada guna meladeni ledekan Seungyoun. “Tapi lo mau nanya apa sih?”

Ah. Jinhyuk menghela napas pelan, kemudian menggulirkan pandangan pada 3 baris di depan sana. Tepat di bagian kanan, dekat dengan aisle. Jinhyuk menyebutkan posisi target, dan Seungyoun mengarahkan pandangannya ke yang bersangkutan. “Lo tau dia nggak? Dari tadi dia liatin gue nggak nyantai banget anjir. Sekarang dia liat depan tapi. Cuma tadi ngeliatinnya berasa kayak ada dendam kesumat.”

Seungyoun diam. Bukan kebiasaannya.

“Youn?”

“Gue.. _tau_.”

“Tau namanya?”

“Iya. Namanya.” Tepat ketika Seungyoun berkata seperti itu, sosok yang mereka bicarakan menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan sengit. Persis seperti apa yang dibilang Jinhyuk. Mata mereka bertiga bersibobrok, kira-kira 2 detik, sebelum orang yang berada di sebelah si yang-tidak-dikenal-Jinhyuk berbisik kepadanya sehingga membuat aksi bertatapan tersebut pecah. Seungyoun diam-diam menghela napas lega.

Jinhyuk hanya bingung.

“Liat kan? Itu siapa sih?”

“Yohan.”

Suara Seungyoun kaku. Sekaku beton yang Jinhyuk coba buat pada praktikum stilistika, yang ujungnya membuatnya harus mengulang praktikum karena setelah diukur, beton tersebut tidak punya elastisitas yang cukup. Jinhyuk menoleh, ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang ada apa sebenarnya antara Seungyoun dan Yohan ini, namun melihat bagaimana Seungyoun mengeraskan rahangnya, tidak jadi.

_Dia bisa tanyakan lagi nanti._


	2. Chapter 2

Saat itu Jinhyuk berpikir: _dia bisa tanyakan lagi nanti_. Tapi besoknya dia disibukkan dengan tugas yang datang mendadak, besoknya pun, dan besoknya lagi, besoknya lagi. Tugas dan kuis melanda sampai keinginan bertanya perlahan pudar dan menghilang dari kepala. Dua minggu dia berkutat dengan kegiatan akademik yang membuatnya menjadi mahasiswa kupu-kupu sementara, dan selama itulah dia juga tidak melihat _si Yohan-Yohan itu_.

(Jujur, nama Yohan bahkan terlupakan. Dia jadi lebih hapal nama akademisi abad pertengahan karena teorinya yang diulang-ulang di kepala sampai muntah.)

Tapi dunia berputar, juga arus tugas-tugas itu juga akhirnya kembali menyurut. Teman-temannya sudah ribut di groupchat karena bagi mereka, _ini saatnya berhura_! Selamat tinggal makanan kantin jurusan yang walaupun murah tapi menunya itu-itu saja dan selamat datang makanan luar kampus yang akhirnya bisa didatangi tanpa takut menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama. Seungyoun bilang tinggal dia yang belum sampai, karena itu dia setengah berlari dari tempat ia memarkirkan mobil menuju sebuah rumah yang bagian depannya direnovasi menjadi tempat makan sederhana. Sebelah tangannya mengetikkan pesan di grup berisikan Seungyoun, Kookheon, Byungchan, Hangyul dan Hyunbin, bertanya tentang lokasi persis meja mereka. Jelas buat pandangannya tidak fokus, sampai tubuhnya terkena guncangan yang membuat ponselnya jatuh dari tangan dan badannya sempat limbung.

“Woy, liat-liat dong kalau jalan!”

Jinhyuk bengong. Entah dia baru ditabrak atau menabrak, tapi sisi tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ponselnya meluncur bebas ke aspal. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengecek ponselnya dulu, mengambilnya kembali. Pesannya tak sengaja terikirim setengah, penuh typo pula. _Biarlah_.

Orang yang menabrak (atau ditabrak?) itu menyeru lagi, marah. “Denger gak sih apa kata gua? Budek ya lu?”

Pada saat itu, tepatnya, dia ingat. _Oh, orang ini yang noleh-noleh ke dia pas kelas umum waktu itu_. Yang tatapannya nggak santai. Si Yohan-Yohan itu. “Sori.”

“Sori doang???”

Gila, orang ini dendam apa gimana? Jinhyuk tidak habis pikir. Lagipula, belum tentu dia yang salah juga kan? Dia memang tidak memperhatikan jalan, tapi bukan berarti si Yohan ini tidak bisa menghindar. Lagipula, tidak ada korban luka-luka; kecuali ponselnya yang jelas kena baret berkat kontaknya dengan aspal. Oh, sama tubuhnya yang sakit. Kalau Yohan yang sakit mana dia mau urus. Belagu begini. “Terus gue harus ngomong apa? Lo sendiri juga harusnya bisa menghindar kan?”

Bisa saja sengaja. Jinhyuk juga tidak tahu sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi mengingat dia sendiri lebih memerhatikan ponsel daripada sekitarnya, namun kalau dilihat dari apa yang terjadi, rasanya mustahil kalau semua murni kesalahan Jinhyuk. _Pertama_ , Yohan sendirian. _Kedua_ , di tangannya tidak ada ponsel atau barang-barang yang berpotensi untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

_Ketiga_. Sumpah, badannya Jinhyuk sakit. Banget. Rasanya bukan tabrakan biasa. Kalau tabrakan biasa, dia rasa tidak akan sesakit ini.

Wajah si Yohan ini memerah, menahan kesal. “Lo nih ya—”

“ _Yohan_.”

Panggilan itu membuat apa yang mau Yohan katakan, berhenti. Mereka berdua—Jinhyuk dan Yohan—menoleh ke arah suara yang nadanya seperti menegur mereka untuk berhenti. Pemilik suaranya adalah seseorang yang tidak Jinhyuk kenal, dengan kacamata bulat dan mata serupa rusa dan tinggi tubuh yang jauh berada di bawahnya. Dan dia, sukses—Jinhyuk melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri— _sukses_ membuat Yohan menunjukkan sedikitnya raut bersalah di wajahnya yang... sepertinya kalau diteruskan malah membuat Jinhyuk muak.

“Kak.”

“Ayo pergi.”

Yohan melirik Jinhyuk gusar, dan setelahnya pergi begitu saja dari tempat kejadian. Menyusul sosok tak dikenal yang melerai apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, dan sosok tersebut bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Dan Jinhyuk? Jinhyuk hanya bisa terpaku.

Bengong. Jelas. Benaknya riuh memikirkan _ada apa sih masalah si Yohan itu terhadap dirinya_ dan _kok bisa orang tadi meredakan amarah si Yohan itu sampai sebegitunya_ Jinhyuk tidak habis pikir—

“Woy, Bang Jinhyuk? Kok lo nggak masuk, sih? Kita semua nungguin lo, anjir!” dan tepukan di bahu dari Hangyul membuatnya tersadar kalau dia sudah terpaku terlalu lama.

Oh, ya, dia masih punya janji makan yang harus ditepati. Kakinya mau tak mau berjalan, menyusul Hangyul yang masuk resto lebih dulu.


End file.
